


you and me

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Undefined Relationship/FWB, Winter, broken heater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: he did look cute under all of those blanketsor how chuck might have a revelation because of a broken heater and their shitty landlord.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	you and me

**Author's Note:**

> here, have this warm up drabble i wrote and ended up really liking. partially for [ @thirstyforoc](https://thirstyforoc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who mentioned wanting some winter drabbles, which is where the idea came from.
> 
> title is loosely loosely loosely based off of "doreen" by slingshot dakota, but it's a pretty generic title so it is what it is.
> 
> enjoy!

“Motherfucker.” Chuck hissed, angrily pushing the end call button as hard as he could with his shivering fingers.

He missed the days of flip phones, slamming his phone shut like that could accurately depict how livid he was at their landlord. His finger against the screen offered no release, no outlet for his frustrations. Instead, he whipped around, ready to rage…

And was abruptly stopped by the sight of Orange on their couch, wrapped up in every single blanket that had possibly ever existed ever. Chuck could barely see his face from his blanket fort, and all of the hot air sort of burst out of him at once like the world’s angriest balloon. Instead, he could only let out a soft laugh, leaning against the door jam.

“You look cozy.” He said, slipping his phone in his pocket.

Orange hummed at that. After a beat, he turned one of the corners out and Chuck got the picture, managing to maneuver himself to be under the pile with him.

“Landlord said he could send someone to fix the heat tonight but he’s going to wait until the morning. No reason given or anything, just that he’s too fucking lazy.”

Orange hummed again. They were pressed thigh to thigh, and Orange felt warm despite the chill surrounding them. It...felt really good if he was being honest, and he let himself relax into him, tucking Orange under his arm and leaning in to drop his face into his neck, frustration easily flowing out of him.

“Give him a piece of your mind?” Orange asked, and Chuck breathed in the scent of his hair gel and skin.

There was just something about Orange. Having him around made him less angry, less in his own head about things. Even if he was justifiably mad about something, he knew that he shouldn’t be just yelling at people over the phone like some pissed off toddler. 

“Nah,” he said, voice muffled by Orange’s skin, “he’d probably evict us and then we’d be really cold.”

“I don’t think he could evict us for that.” Orange said, and Chuck shrugged.

“Not gonna risk it. This is warm enough anyway.” He said, and Orange hummed again.

His hand slid over, cold fingers hooking into Orange’s warm ones, and Orange shivered despite the fact that he seemed to be all toasty. But he let him do it, let their fingers slide together.

“Guess you’re right,” He murmured, cheeks flushing as Chuck gripped his hand a little tighter, “what are you doing?”

Chuck shot him a big grin, bringing their combined hand up and brushing his lips over Orange’s knuckles.

“I’m warming my hands up,” he said, leering at Orange, “you look real cute in these blankets, baby, I gotta say.”

He was cute. And the blush that spread over his cheeks was even cuter, blue eyes darting away slightly. There was nothing that could make him feel less angry than the look on Orange’s face when he was trying to play coy, petal pink lip being worried red by his teeth.

“Hate for you to have cold hands.”

“Yeah, you would.”

And then Chuck just had to lean down and kiss him, thoughts of their landlord far away as Orange made that little humming sound again, letting Chuck kiss him under every blanket in the house. Chuck was pretty sure that he had stolen the comforters off of both of their beds as well as every random throw his mom would buy when she was in town, insisting that they needed them. 

Maybe it was a little weird to kiss him like this, like they were...together or something. But he didn’t think of that, it went into the pile of things he didn’t want to think about like Carl the shitty landlord and his mom’s throws, cupping Orange’s face and shifting so he was laying down on the couch with Chuck on top of him.

It was awkward to fumble off both of their clothes but, well, it was worth it when he had Orange’s flushed, pretty pink body under his, warm hand curling around his dick to start and stroke him off slowly. Orange responded in kind, arching up and getting his smaller hand around Chuck’s cock to start jerking him off as well.

It felt good, felt natural. It was something they did, normal, Chuck complained about the landlord or something else and Orange listened and calmed him down just because he was there. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t normal friend stuff, but it was normal Chuck and Orange stuff. Neither of them seemed to be in any hurry to define it, but Orange made him feel good in every sense of the word and Orange...well, Orange probably didn’t hate him. He knew that by now, he hung around even though he probably didn’t have to, and he let Chuck touch him and also touched him in return.

So it was good. It was something and it was good.

Good like Orange’s hand around him, starting to stroke him a little faster. His hand was smaller than Chuck’s of course, the calluses from the ring ropes in different places, but it had started to become about as familiar as Chuck’s own hand when he jerked himself off. 

And maybe that was weird, but Chuck was tired of defining things as normal and weird when it came to Orange. If it felt that good, it couldn’t possibly be weird.

Plus, they were both starting to warm up, Orange’s panting breaths hot between them as he pushed up into Chuck’s hand.

“Good?” Chuck asked, “Warm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Orange gasped in response, “please, Chuck.”

Chuck wasn’t ever really good at denying him, so he kept going and going and going until Orange was gasping once more, arching so high and pretty as he shot off all over his ridiculous abs and chest. Chuck could only stare down at the sight with his mouth open like an ugly fish.

He had to reach down and help Orange finish him off, hand curling over his as he was too fucked out to finish him off by himself. But that was quite alright, especially when Orange let out a strangled, whimpering gasp as Chuck finished on him as well, adding to the mess on his stomach.

And...it felt good. And it felt right, to lean down and kiss him as they rode the waves of their orgasm together, coming down slowly. Chuck was still warm inside even when he wasn’t feeling it anymore, tingly but in a pleasant way. It felt good and right, and that was what mattered.

Orange gave him a rare smile, that unguarded one that he only saw on occasion, and...well, Chuck had to kiss him again, just once, a press of their lips…

And then he was wiping their cum off with one of the blankets before he could stop himself, Orange frowning at the sight instantly. Wow, gross, Chuck. But the frown didn’t last, Orange huffing out a soft, little disbelieving laugh.

“Seriously?” He asked, and Chuck gave him a sheepish grin.

“Hey, at least we’re warm now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
